


All Good Things Come In Threes

by Brego_Mellon_Nin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Multi, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Triplets, Underage Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He first noticed the Hale triplets in town one day while out shopping with his mother. They were draped all over each other at the diner and Stiles asked his mother about them. She told him they were Derek, Derrick and Deryck Hale, triplets from the Hale family who lived just outside of town. Her smile was radiant as she said they were ‘thick as thieves’ and never went anywhere without each other. She also said it was a twin thing, or a triplet thing, rather, like they had some special connection. Ever since then, Stiles has been utterly fascinated with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Come In Threes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw prompts for incest and threesomes in the Perverse Bang prompt post and when someone was kind enough to link a manip of Derek triplets, well, my muse jumped on me and started yelling unintelligible nonsense very excitedly. So, I decided to write this! ;) 
> 
> It’s for The Perverse Bang, so yeah, give up any hope of this story not being full of smut.
> 
> Just for your information, Stiles is 17 years old in this one and thus underage in the state of California. The Hale triplets are 23 years old. Furthermore, the Hale family is alive, and there has been no fire.
> 
> Praises and hugs and kisses to my excellent pre reader nmydreamz, my wonderful beta Corey Smith and my ever faithful, much (MUCH!!) appreciated and totally irreplaceable [Dragontattoo75](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontattoo75)! Love all of you, babes! ^_^
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Nope, I don’t own Teen Wolf, I merely play in the sandbox...
> 
>  **Warnings:** Slash (boy on boy lovin’), Graphic Sexual Content and Underage (seeing as Stiles is 17 years old).

xXx

 

**All Good Things Come In Threes**

 

 

Playing with Derek, Derrick, and Deryck at the same time is difficult, but Stiles never could say no to a challenge.

 

He’s sweaty and panting, thrusting back against the headboard of his poor, creaking bed where he’s braced Derek and Derrick. It’s a tight fit and Stiles’ over stretched hole is aching in just the right way. It has taken him quite a while to work up to this, but ever since he discovered what his dick was for, he’s been dreaming of taking two cocks at once. Every chance he’d gotten over the last couple of years, he’d been working on stretching himself.

 

The drag and push inside his ass is leaving him a quivering, moaning mess, and despite the strain on his rim he can’t help but wish he could take a third. That’d be perfect; Deryck joining the fun instead of lying on the bed besides Stiles. He closes his eyes and lets the images flood freely. With dark hair, stubble and bodies like something out of a wet dream, the Hale triplets are always at the forefront of his mind. His thighs tremble with exertion and Stiles groans, part pleasure and part frustration at not being able to get it _right_!

 

He bends down and gets a grip on Deryck, sucking the tip into his mouth. The images in his head explode in a series of vivid pictures, which makes his cock jump and spurt pre-come. It tickles a bit as it rolls down his length in a sticky trail.

 

He surges forward until he feels he’s about to gag and pulls back slightly, sucking sloppily all the way. A muffled moan rips out of his throat as he shoves himself backwards, reveling in the feeling of _OH MY GOD YES,_ which jolts through his body.

 

The sound of his bed hitting the wall with every violent thrust somehow drives Stiles to fuck himself backwards even harder. He’s immensely thankful that his dad is still at work because there’s no fucking way he’d be able to stay quiet, even with his mouth full.

 

As expected, it only takes a few minutes more before his whole body tenses up and spasms out of control. His brain shuts down as ecstasy erupts, flooding his senses. Stiles lets out a sound somewhere between a moan and a shout, Deryck slipping from his lips. When he flops down onto the mattress, he can feel the warmth of his own come against his stomach. His legs are still twitching sporadically and he hisses when his movement makes his spent cock drag over the sheet. He’s always extremely sensitive right after coming.

 

Even though at this point he wants nothing more than to just sleep the rest of the day, he knows he’ll regret it later if he doesn’t clean himself up. With a groan he braces his knees on the bed and levers himself up. He reaches a hand back to feel at his entrance, and Derrick is almost slipping out, so Stiles pulls both him and Derek out carefully and dumps them onto the mattress.

 

He eyes the red, green, and blue dildos and frowns slightly. He’d be embarrassed about naming his toys after the triplets he’s been in love with ever since he became aware of his sexuality at twelve years of age, but, well, the truth is, he’s done far worse, and it’s just a small indulgence, so he allows it.

 

 

xXx

 

 

While in the shower, Stiles’ thoughts slip back to where they are about sixty percent of the time these days; the Hale triplets. They are identical, drop dead gorgeous, and six years older than Stiles. He first noticed them in town one day while out shopping with his mother. They were draped all over each other at the diner and Stiles poked his mother and asked her about them. She smiled fondly and told him they were Derek, Derrick and Deryck Hale, triplets from the Hale family who lived just outside of town. Her smile was radiant as she said they were ‘thick as thieves’ and never went anywhere without each other. She also said it was a twin thing, or a triplet thing, rather, like they had some special connection. Ever since then, Stiles has been utterly fascinated with them.

 

He didn’t begin speaking to them until he moved into middle school, though. An incident on the playground involving an angry Jackson and a mean, right hook had put him on the Hale triplets’ radar, and he made sure to stay there, no matter what idiotic stunts he had to pull.

 

He’d kept trailing around after them like a puppy until they went off to college five years ago, and for some reason they’d let him. He’d felt so cool hanging with them, but had a weird feeling they were holding back on him somehow, like they were restraining themselves when playing with him, always being careful and making measured movements. When they left for college, Stiles had found a friend in the goofy, asthmatic but fiercely loyal Scott, getting into loads of trouble together.

 

Said trouble was also the reason he’d gotten suspicious about the superior athletic abilities of the Hale boys. When they came home for the summer after their freshman year of college, Stiles had been torn between wanting to go hang out with them or stay in his routine with Scott. In the end, the problem solved itself, seeing as any time Stiles tried to get to them, he was thwarted by a mob of simpering high school girls. It only took a few failed tries in order for him to slink back to Scott and plan their next adventure instead.

 

Despite the lack of contact, the triplets managed to find him and Scott anytime they put themselves in danger and always managed to save the day. Stiles quickly caught on to the strength that was just a bit too much for regular teenage boys, the slightly too realistic growling and a few times, the flashing eyes. Stiles is not a comic book nerd for nothing, so the theories piled up fast.

 

In the end, the most damning evidence came from an unlikely source.

 

Stiles had been trampling around in the attic, attempting to find some of his old photo albums when he stumbled upon a box of his mother’s things. He had avoided anything of hers since she died, but for some reason this dusty, cardboard boxcalled to him. Inside, he found a few books on supernatural creatures and a diary. He debated with himself for a while before he opened it, skimming the pages. The handwriting was achingly familiar, even after the years that had passed. About halfway in, there was an entry that made Stiles’ heart pound frantically in his chest. His mother wrote about taking a stroll in the forest and getting cornered by a creepy guy with claw-like nails, foul breath and unnaturally golden eyes. Just when she’d been sure she was facing her end, Talia Hale, the triplets’ mother, had burst through the trees, her face hairy and her eyes a burning red.

 

The entry was long and detailed, but Stiles’ brain kept hovering around one word, written in his mother’s elegant script.

 

Werewolf!

 

The Hales are _werewolves_...

 

It took a few days for Stiles to get over his shock and another few for him to approach the triplets like usual, and if they noticed the tension, they never said a word. They probably thought it was an argument at home or a case of him missing his mother. It happened sometimes, still.

 

 

xXx

 

 

When summer ended, they went back to college and Stiles started his last year of middle school. The next summer, the triplets stayed at college to work and even though they occasionally sent an email, Stiles couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely.

 

As he was about to start his junior year in high school, the Hale boys announced their trip to Europe, just when he’d been looking forward to them coming home after completing college. Stiles tried not to seem too disappointed by the fact they were once again disappearing, but with Scott’s newfound love life, it was getting pretty empty in the Stilinski house.

 

Stiles managed, though.

 

He managed by driving a few towns over to buy dildos and literally gallons of lube. He managed by fucking himself raw and moaning for the triplets.

 

He’d been practicing that routine ever since. The first time he’d shoved his fingers up his ass along with a dildo was the night he’d received an email from Derek, telling him they were taking another three months to properly enjoy Scotland. Stiles had cursed all three of them, secretly suspecting they only stayed to try eating a few highland cattle and flush the fur out of their stupid werewolf teeth with whiskey afterwards!

 

When he’d walked funny the next day, his dad had sent him a few worried glances, and Stiles had been taking care to hide his activities even more thoroughly after that.

 

The shower splutters as the water turns cold and Stiles is brought back to the present quite efficiently. He squeals and jumps out, arms flailing. He hadn’t even realized he’d been in there so long the warm water had run out. He takes a moment to glare reproachfully at the icy spray before turning it off and grabbing for his towel to dry off.

 

 

xXx

 

 

Stiles is in the middle of raiding the kitchen cabinets for hidden chocolate - he _knows_ the Sheriff tries to stash sweets like a drug lord with coke - when he hears the cruiser pull into the driveway. He abandons the search and goes to greet his dad as he slouches in the door, looking tired but oddly happy and excited at the same time.

 

“Guess what, kid?” the Sheriff says, giving his son a crooked smile, which instantly sets alarms off in Stiles’ head. “The Hale triplets are back in town.”

 

Stiles tries not to react, but it’s no use, he can already feel the blush, his cheeks heating up quickly. His dad looks torn between exasperation and embarrassment. Whether because he’s still uncomfortable with his son reacting to the mention of pretty guys instead of girls, or because he is getting impatient with Stiles’ adamant refusals about having feelings for one of the Hale boys, is unclear. It isn’t even a lie, per se, since Stiles doesn’t have feelings for _one_ of the Hale triplets; he’s pretty much obsessed with all three!

 

As open minded as the Sheriff is, Stiles doubts his dad would be _that_ understanding.

 

Forcing his mind back to the matter at hand, Stiles arranges his face in what he hopes is a politely interested expression.

 

“Really?” he asks, trying to sound nonchalant, “I thought they were going to stay in Europe for a few more months?”

 

The Sheriff looks like he wants to roll his eyes, but refrains.

 

“Yeah, me too, but I ran into them at the grocery store. They’ve cut the trip short, apparently,” his dad says, hanging up his jacket and removing the gun belt. “I’m going over to the barbeque at Johnson’s tonight, so you could invite them over to catch up or something. You’ll have the living room to yourselves, so you can play that awful Gameboy thing in there...”

 

Stiles narrows his eyes, “Dad, it’s an Xbox! But sure, that would be great, thanks.”

 

The Sheriff smiles and disappears up the stairs. A few minutes later, the shower starts and by the lack of startled yelling, Stiles assumes the water heater has finished filling up again. He is standing in the same spot in the kitchen, debating whether or not to follow his dad’s advice. On one hand, he’d really like to see the triplets, but there’s the risk of his fixation being discovered. He’s thought about it a lot, and at this point, perhaps it would be better to just jump into the deep end and see if he’s going to sink like a rock. If his attraction had been so obvious that even his dad had noticed, well, the Sheriff might be very observant, but there’s like zero chance anyone else has seen the way Stiles reacts, right? Right, Stiles tells himself.

 

On the other hand, he isn’t really sure what he wants exactly, apart from wild and filthy sex, and preferably _lots_ of it. There’s just this aching yen which hits him whenever he thinks about the Hale boys, and when he sees them, his body goes all tingly and hot.

 

In the end, Stiles sends a text message to Derek, asking him if he and his brothers want to come over to catch up and perhaps play some games. It only takes a few minutes before he receives an affirmative reply.

 

All of a sudden, his stomach is full of fluttering butterflies and his brain aides in supplying some choice images of Stiles in the middle of a Hale sandwich. His dick reacts predictably, the damn traitor, and he skulks off to his room to take care of it. He knows that the brothers will be able to smell his come with their enhanced senses, but life is short and all that jazz. Besides, their reaction to the scent ought to provide Stiles with some hint as to whether he should abort his mission and _actually_ tow the old Xbox down into the living room.

 

 

xXx

 

 

Stiles is placing a selection of soda cans on the coffee table in the living room in order to keep up the pretense of only inviting the triplets over for talking. Just then, the roar of an engine reaches his ears and when he glances out the window, he sees the characteristic, black Camaro pulling into the driveway. Suddenly, his cheeks heat up and his heart starts thudding in his chest. He can’t help but wonder if the triplets can hear it from outside, if it’ll make them suspicious about his intentions.

 

No matter what though, he is determined to give this a shot. Worst case scenario, he is humiliated and they laugh at him. He doesn’t think they’d cut him out of their lives for accidentally revealing his feelings, and if they do, they aren’t the kind of friends he wants anyhow, right?

 

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the front door. He shakes himself mentally and goes to let them in.

 

The brothers bustle in like they’re here every day and Stiles is hit with the realization that, even though his imagination is vast and his memory better than most, he did not do the Hale triplets justice in his fantasies. They have that perfect amount of scruff, bright green eyes infused with a mesmerizing gold sheen, and dark hair artfully ruffled. They’re all clad in dark colors as though they’re doing some kind of lame, badass theme, which actually works for them against all odds.

 

Most people aren’t able to tell them apart, but Stiles has had years to observe them closely, paying more attention to detail than the majority.

 

Derek has a certain angle to one of his eyebrows and when he smiles, it’s slightly crooked, which makes a dimple show on one side of his mouth. He always looks grouchy and crowds instantly part for him, like an ingrained response to the presence of a predator. Derrick is more muscular than his brothers, but mentally he’s the softest and he’s got this permanent aura of calm and pleasantness about him. He usually wears his hair longer than his siblings too, and his eyebrows are so perfect, Stiles is sure he secretly tweezes them. Deryck is more like a mischievous little brother, apart from the fact he looks identical to his brothers. He’s very easy going and he’s already developing crinkles in the corner of his eyes as a testimony to the ease of his smile. He is fiercely protective though, and will turn into a furious whirlwind in two seconds flat if someone bothers his family or friends. He’s also the only one who will, on occasion, wear clothes of bright colors whereas his brothers prefer darker shades.

 

Beneath the subtle differences however, they are very much one being. They think alike in many cases, they know each other better than anyone else, and they seem very at ease together. Stiles even heard some people in town whisper about them being a little _‘too close, if you know what I mean?’_. He feels like he should have been concerned about that, but in reality it just turned him on _so hard,_ and he wanked to the image of the triplets fucking too many times to even count.

 

He snaps out of the memory fest and tunes back into the present, where Derrick is coming in for a hug. It’s a bone crunching one, like always, and Stiles can’t help the usual chuckle. He missed these guys so freaking much!

 

“Missed you guys! Welcome back,” he says, patting Derrick on the back.

 

Deryck throws him a big grin, “We’d say we missed you too, but we were _so_ busy!”

 

Stiles flips him off before reeling Derek in.

 

Once they’ve all had a big hug, which he suspects is some wolfy craving, Stiles walks towards the living room, babbling about school and lacrosse, trying to calm his frantically beating heart. He pauses though, when he sees the triplets saunter over to the stairs and up. He scrambles to follow, because he is _not_ missing their reaction when they enter his room, which is probably still rife with the scent of his sweat and come.

 

He half-runs through the door frame and then comes to screeching halt. It’s even better than he’d dared to hope for.

 

Derek is standing by the desk, body stiff as a board, his hands clenched. His eyes are way more golden than they were two minutes ago. Derrick has this deer-in-the-headlights look on his face, his eyes flickering between green and gold. Deryck looks torn between anger and bliss, which is a weird combination to say the least.

 

Perhaps he should have aired out his room a little bit between the last two fuck sessions. He just wanted to make sure they knew what he’d done in here. There was no way of knowing if they’d ever thought about him in the past as anything more than an annoying kid who followed them around, almost like a bothersome little brother. So, he decided this would work well as a test of sorts. In any case, it’d make them think of Stiles and sex, or Stiles _having_ sex, which is what he wanted in the first place.

 

Clearly, that part of the plan succeeded very well.

 

Stiles can feel the blush coming on fast, his cheeks heating up and his pulse beating away. When he dares to look a little lower, he sees obvious bulges straining in all three brothers’ jeans and it makes him want to sing for joy, or fall to his knees and beg to be fucked in both ends... whichever!

 

As it is, a small noise escapes him against his will and the triplets turn as one to look at him. A strained silence reigns for a few moments before Deryck seems to shake himself and force a smile upon his face.

 

“Did you get a girlfriend, Stiles?” he asks, trying to sound unconcerned, but the harsh lines around his mouth betrays his feelings. Stiles’ stomach instantly drops right out of him. _Oh shit!_ They think he had someone up here? That he had sex and then invited them to the ‘scene of the crime’ without even airing out the room? Fuck! This was so _not_ the message he wanted to send! Quite the opposite, in fact.

 

Stiles clears his throat, desperately trying to think of a way to salvage the situation.

 

“No! I didn’t... I don’t... _Fuck!_ I’m gay, alright? And no one’s been up here except me,” he squeaks, face beet red. He had hoped to present a more confident image, not something similar to a frightened teenage girl.

 

Deryck looks gobsmacked for a few seconds and then his expression morphs into a genuine smile. Derrick shoves his brother while pointedly clearing his throat, as Derek throws a glare into the mix. Their interactions are so familiar and it calms Stiles’ nerves. Suddenly, he’s not so nervous and the arousal he’d felt earlier is returning with a vengeance. He’d gotten the reaction he’d hoped for, and they all responded to the smell in his room. Now’s the time to jump into the deep end, so to speak.

 

With a raised eyebrow, Stiles lets his gaze drag obviously downward, eyeing the still prominent bulges in the brothers’ groin areas.

 

“You guys need help with those?” he quips, letting his lips curl into a crooked smile. He doesn’t overdo it though, since he doesn’t want them to think he’s kidding.

 

They all stare at him as if they’re just waiting for him to double over laughing and point amocking finger at them. When he doesn’t, their expressions turn predatory and for once it’s Derek who steps forward, first. He licks his lips and gives Stiles a once over.

 

“We’re a package deal,” he says, looking like he’s not sure he should be looking forward to, or fearing, Stiles’ reaction to his words.

 

Pulling his shirt over his head in one quick yank, Stiles says, “Good! I wanna get fucked by all three of you!”

 

He barely gets half a breath in before he’s been tackled to the bed, an _‘oomph’_ escaping when he lands on the mattress with three heavy werewolves in a pile on top of him. There’s a low growl and he can feel hands everywhere, a tongue on his neck and teeth nipping on his shoulder.

 

His body is sizzling with sensations, tingles running up and down his spine when the triplets’ hands roam all over him, tugging a nipple and scratching through his happy trail. Someone bites his earlobe and Stiles moans loudly. This is all he’s ever dreamed of; too many hands to keep track of and lips and teeth everywhere, licking and biting.

 

Determined to have more of his fantasy realized, Stiles twists around and grabs a hold of a triplet, pushing him onto his back. A quick look tells him it’s Derek and Stiles scrambles on top of him, pulling at his shirt. All three brothers immediately strip off their shirts and Derrick and Deryck proceed to shed their jeans as well, seeing as they’re not trapped under an eager teenager. Meanwhile, Stiles is kissing and licking his way down Derek’s impressive, muscled chest, fumbling with the zipper on the werewolf’s trousers. Derek is groaning and his brothers’ hands keep running from Stiles’ shoulders down his back to grab at his ass. Once, a few fingers even graze his entrance, making him shudder and whine. God, he’s so fucking ready for this!

 

As soon as Stiles yanked Derek’s jeans and underwear down, he’s presented with another wonder of the Hale genes. When freed, Derek’s thick, red cock slaps down on his stomach with an audible smack. Stiles crawls up to get a taste and a thrill runs through him when he sees the werewolf is uncut. Perhaps he should have expected that, but to be honest, it’s not even really something he gave a lot of thought. He is cut himself, he never got a choice in the matter and quite frankly it annoys him a great deal. The guys with foreskin seem to have a whole, extra dimension to the sex thing, at least in some aspects.

 

Either way, it’s something new to Stiles and he gets up close and personal with Derek’s cock to investigate. When he grabs the werewolf’s erection and gives it a tentative pull, he’s surprised by how different it is. His hand glides a lot easier, even without lube and Stiles uses his fingers to push the foreskin back, revealing the broad head of Derek’s dick. Feeling the urge to taste, Stiles bends his head and sucks the tip into his mouth. He swirls his tongue, hitting the sensitive areas as the flavor explodes in his mouth. It’s definitely not lollipop material, but it’s strangely appealing all the same. Stiles hums around his mouthful, using some creative techniques to play with the excess skin. Judging by the sounds, Derek is enjoying it as well.

 

Derrick and Deryck seem mesmerized by the sight of Stiles sucking off their brother. They stay seated next to them, their rigid erections the only sign they might not becompletely happy just watching.

 

Stiles is anxious to get on with the program, so he crawls further up Derek’s body, leaning in for a kiss. Despite the fact he’s already had his mouth on a cock, this is the first kiss he’s received. It’s soft and gentle, but there’s a hunger simmering under the surface which makes it all the more delicious. Using his teeth to nip softly at Derek’s bottom lip, Stiles pulls back and reaches for the drawer in his bedside table. He grabs the lube, dumping it onto the mattress. With impatient movements, he coats the panting werewolf’s cock liberally with lube. No reason to use too little, since he’s not exactly sure how this is going to go. With three werewolves in his bed, things could quickly venture off script.

 

He barely hears Derrick whimper, he’s so occupied settling himself above Derek, but when he simply reaches back and lines Derek’s cock up, there’s a sharp whine from the larger brother. Stiles jerks in surprise and in the meantime, Deryck seems to have pulled himself out of his stupor.

 

“Stiles, aren’t you gonna stretch yourself?” the third brother asks in a concerned voice.

 

Stiles merely shakes his head.

 

“No, I’m still stretched from earlier. Don’t try to tell me you didn’t smell what I’d been up to as soon as you walked in the door!”

 

Derek groans from under him and grits out, “We knew it smelled like sex, but not what you’d been up to precisely. How would we know?”

 

It’s then that Stiles remembers he’s not supposed to know they are werewolves, so he lets it go.

 

“Right, of course,” he mumbles and then, putting an end to the conversation, he lowers himself down onto Derek’s cock. It’s a tight fit and he moans loudly as he’s stretched wide, the familiar and much loved sting making Stiles’ own cock ooze a drop of pre-come. Derek curses wildly, his hands clenched in the sheets and his thighs trembling, presumably from holding himself back from thrusting up into Stiles.

 

Sweat is rolling down his back as Stiles rides Derek hard, both of them making sounds Stiles has only heard before in porn. His hole has adjusted to the size of Derek’s dick and he’s already on the verge of needing more. _Fuck_ , he really is a little cock-hungry slut, isn’t he?

 

He blindly reached out and grabs Derrick, yanking him forward.

 

“Come here,” Stiles pants, “Wanna suck you!”

 

Derrick complies quickly, his impressive cock bobbing in front of Stiles’ face almost before he can finish taking a breath. Having always loved being full in both ends, Stiles instantly nuzzles into the werewolf’s crotch, licking his balls before wetting a broad stripe up the length of his cock, sucking it in. He’s practiced deep throating on his dildos so he valiantly tries to take it all, but all three brothers seems to have dicks which are thicker than your average dildo. He gets almost all the way down and then has to give up due to the girth of his mouthful.

 

It seems like his technique makes up for it, though, and Derrick throws his head back, mouth slack in pleasure. Little whimpers escape and he looks so _lost_ and almost vulnerable that it makes some protective instinct flare up in Stiles. Even three such powerful guys need someone to take care of them and he wants more than anything to be that one.

 

“Holy fuck, your _mouth_!” Derrick groans, hips stuttering slightly.

 

Stiles tilts his head and sucks harder, looking up at the second brother from under his lashes. Derek whines under him and bucks his hips up, hitting Stiles’ sweet spot. He cries out, a trail of drool running from the corner of his mouth and down Derrick’s erection. The werewolf growls at that, his hips punching forward hard enough to make Stiles choke a little. He doesn’t pull off though, and seeing as it would seem Derrick likes wet blowjobs, he makes sure to let a little extra saliva escape.

 

With all the sensations jolting through his body, the push and pull of their combined rhythm, Stiles is so close to the edge he needs to do something if he doesn’t want to come right away.

 

The solution presents itself, when Deryck whines pitifully from beside him. Stiles’ head snaps up, letting Derrick’s dick fall from his lips with a soft _pop_ and he takes in the sight. Deryck is sitting on his haunches, a hand curled around his erection, but not doing anything. It’s like he wants to touch himself, but is waiting to get a chance at whatever it is they’re doing here.

 

Stiles licks his lips and looks Deryck straight in the eye.

 

“Get back there and fuck me too!” he orders.

 

Deryck’s eyes widen comically and he gapes, but remains where he is. If anything, he moved a bit further away, as if to avoid temptation. Stiles snorts.

 

“Come on, Deryck! I prepped myself with two dildos in my ass thinking about you guys, so would you just get on with it!”

 

The triplets all make a high pitched keening at that and Derek shoves his hips up hard, causing Stiles to yell out and dig his nails into the firm abs his hands are resting on. Deryck scrambles back, settling in between Derek’s legs and soon Stiles feels a finger at his rim, testing and probing. He wants it so much it’s like a physical ache and he pushes back, moaning. Both Derek and Deryck whimper as the tip of the finger slips past the tight muscle.

 

“Please, fuck me!” Stiles begs, glancing back over his shoulder at the werewolf seated behind him. Immediately, the finger disappears and it’s only a few seconds before another slick cock is lined up at his entrance, pushing at his rim. His arms give out and he slumps down on top of Derek with a groan as Deryck presses forward. The burn is more prominent and Stiles turns his head and bites into Derek’s chest in an effort to relieve the tension and also because he has an oral fixation. So sue him, he likes having things in his mouth! Derek growls and tenses beneath him as if he’s struggling to stay still.

 

Deryck’s hand is a warming comfort, rubbing up and down Stiles’ back as he slides in slowly. It feels so much more intense than what he’s ever managed to simulate with the toys, and he hisses and curses.

 

“Oh fucking _fuck_! Don’t stop, holy shit! Oh my God, I can’t even... So big, you’re so _big_!”

 

In front of him Derrick twitches restlessly and Stiles leans forward and uses a hand to pull the werewolf forward so he can reach. It places Derrick with his crotch practically on top of his brother’s face and as Stiles resumes licking and sucking, he sees Derek’s pink tongue sweep out to caress Derrick’s balls. It prompts a surprisingly heavy jolt of arousal to shoot through Stiles’ body and he moans helplessly at the sight.

 

Just as he bottoms out, Deryck bends so his body is plastered along Stiles’ back. The werewolf mouths sloppily at the back of his neck, whimpering softly as he tentatively pulls back a little and thrusts back in. All Stiles’ nerves light up in a truly spectacular way and he flat out _wails_ , his face scrunched up and his nails dragging over Derek’s chest, leaving red lines in their wake. Both brothers freeze instantly and Stiles groans in frustration, once again leaving Derrick’s dick in order to communicate.

 

“Keep going, this is _literally_ a dream come true for me! Don’t you dare stop!” he half whines, half commands, shoving back to force them deeper.

 

Suddenly, it’s like their restraint is broken and with a snarl, Derek punches his hips up at the exact same time Deryck thrusts in. The effect is mind-blowing and Stiles is pretty sure he blacks out for a second.

 

Soon it’s a mess of moaning and whining, two cocks pounding into Stiles’ ass and he fucking loves it! It’s like all the Christmases and birthdays he’s ever experienced wrapped into one, sprinkled with a huge helping of sexy. The kind of sexy which makes pornstars look like boring old spinsters!

 

He goes back to licking at Derrick’s cock, which is leaking pre-come copiously. Stiles lets it mix with his saliva and uses it to keep the blowjob wet and filthy. It’s hard to concentrate on the finer points of technique when he’s being pounded to what feels like within an inch of his life. He feels like he should get points for trying, though.

 

Derek curls an arm around Stiles and pulls him down to suck on his collarbones and nip at the delicate skin on his neck. Stiles whimpers at the added sensations and turns to plant kisses on any part of Derek he can reach. He hears a growl from above and feels Deryck’s grip tighten, his thrusts picking up speed and intensity. Derek rumbles dangerously in answer and increases his force and tempo as well. It’s like their wolfy instincts are getting them confused, attempting to make them fight each other for the right to Stiles. Which is not okay at this point.

 

It feels like he’s about to rip apart at the seams and he’s way past being able to talk coherently at this point. The only sound which escapes is breathy little _‘Oh, oh, oh!’_ s, his body rocking back and forth with the power or the werewolves’ bucking hips. He’s sure that if it wasn’t for the edge of pain still present, he would have come by now, cock untouched.

 

When Deryck clamps his teeth into Stiles’ shoulder, he rolls his head to the side in a clearly submissive gesture. The response he gets is a loud whine and Deryck’s rhythm falters, his thrusts becoming irregular.

 

“I’m close,” Deryck whimpers, voice trembling, “Do you want me to come on your back or?”

 

“No!” Stiles exclaims hastily, “Come inside me! Please.”

 

Deryck mutters a _‘fuck’_ and picks up his pace even more.

 

Finally, he rams in deep and stills, his body shuddering. Stiles twists to kiss the side of his face, ignoring the golden, glowing eyes.

 

Derek keeps going and when his brother slips out and rolls off to the side, Stiles whines at the loss. He quickly gives Derrick a shove in the right direction, but the werewolf gives Stiles an incredulous look.

 

“You sure you want to-”

 

Stiles interrupts him viciously, his patience non-existent at this point.

 

“Yes, I’m fucking sure, just get your cock in my ass _now_!”

 

Derrick chuckles and gives Stiles’ ass a stinging slap.

 

“So demanding! Knew you’d be a sassy smartass, even while getting fucked!”

 

Before Stiles can even muster up enough brainpower to formulate a reply, Derrick is behind him and forcibly shoves his throbbing, hard cock in. Stiles is propelled forward, collapsing onto Derek once more, moaning obscenely.

 

As Derrick punches into him at an insane speed, Stiles’ brain keeps going in a loop between _Holy fuck, this is too much!_ and _Oh God, not enough, give me more!_ His own cock is being dragged and pushed across Derek’s abs and he’s so close it’s almost like a tiny orgasm every time they ram into him.

 

There’s no cock in front of him to keep his mouth busy, so instead, he attacks Derek’s nipples, licking and sucking and biting. The werewolf yells at the first contact and then hisses, like he’s too sensitive to be able to manage more sensory input.

 

“Shit, Stiles, you’re unbelievable,” Derek groans, tangling his fingers in Stiles’ hair, scratching his scalp lightly. To retaliate, Stiles traps a nipple between his teeth and tugs. The werewolf swears and his whole body convulses as he thrusts up hard and comes, deep inside.

 

Derrick rumbles and slows down a bit as Derek squirms under them. Once again, Stiles feels the loss when one of the two cocks in his ass slips free, but he doesn’t have long to fret over it, before Derrick shoves him face first into the mattress and swiftly increases his speed again. Within a few moments, Stiles is hanging on for dear life as the werewolf pounds into him like there’s no tomorrow. He’s sure he won’t be able to sit for _days_ , but it’s _so_ fucking worth it!

 

Tears are gathering at the corners of his eyes from the overwhelming sensations tearing through his body, when Stiles feels a warm hand cup his cheek. He opens his eyes to see Derek’s face inches from his own. The werewolf looks a little concerned, so Stiles offers him a distracted smile and reaches a hand up to bury it in the soft, dark hair. He pulls Derek down for a kiss and one turns into many as Derrick moans and growls above them. In the middle of an intense kiss, Derek startles and whines into Stiles’ mouth. The teen’s eyes snap open and he sees the werewolf looking down his own body, so he lets his eyes follow and promptly chokes on the tongue still in his mouth. Deryck has crawled across Derek’s legs and is busy licking his brother’s lube and come covered cock clean.

 

The sight causes Stiles’ abs to clench involuntarily and his dick jumps, spewing pre-come, which goes everywhere since Derrick’s pounding rhythm keeps rocking him back and forth. For some reason, seeing the brothers being intimate really turns him on and he nearly comes just from watching Deryck lick and suck at his brother. Derek’s cock is still soft, but it twitches valiantly when a hot spot is hit and if he’s not mistaken, it’s actually swelling slightly already. The werewolves notice him watching and Derek leans in to bite at Stiles’ lower lip, arching his hips up. Deryck sticks his tongue out, making an obscene show of licking his brother’s balls, sucking one into his mouth with a blissful look on his face. Stiles whimpers and drops his head to the pillow.

 

Stiles can feel his release nearing, the warmth rapidly building deep in his gut as Derrick manages to hit all the right spots on every thrust. He pulls back from kissing Derek to take some huge gulping breaths. He’s already feeling a little lightheaded and his fingers and toes are tingling. Derrick is panting above him, growling low. Their rhythm hits a peak and suddenly, the tension in Stiles’ body draws together and explodes in a wave of ecstasy. His whole body is shaking and a shout tears out of him, his cock jerking and shooting strings of come onto the sheets beneath him.

 

As Stiles’ inner muscles constrict around Derrick’s dick, the werewolf roars and lunges forward, wrapping his arms around the teenager in a crushing embrace. He keeps moving his hips in small twitches as he rides out his own orgasm and Stiles whines at the continued stimulation.

 

Eventually, they slump down into the sheets and Stiles would totally complain about lying in his own wet spot, if he wasn’t so blissed out. It doesn’t take long for the weight of Derrick on his back to become too much, so he lazily raises an arm and pokes the werewolf.

 

“Get off, you’re heavy,” he grumbles into the pillow.

 

Derrick sighs and rolls off to the side, making Stiles hiss as his now flaccid cock slips free. There’s a considerable throbbing in his ass and there’s no doubt it will be a challenge sitting down for a few days. For some reason it only makes Stiles smile, a big and goofy grin.

 

He’s interrupted in his precious afterglow by a pitiful whine and a finger traveling up his perineum, pushing into his hole. When he manages the herculean effort of raising his head so he can look over his shoulder, he sees all three brothers sitting with identical pouts, staring at his ass. Derek is the one with the courageous finger and Stiles quirks an eyebrow at him. It only makes the werewolf frown and retreat, his pout morphing into honest to God puppy eyes, complete with a quivering bottom lip. Stiles snorts and is about to make a snarky comment when he feels a trail of sticky come leak out of his hole. Then it dawns on him, werewolves probably have some weird breeding instincts, which tell them it’s important to keep their semen inside their mate. It might not be applicable here, but the urge may still be very pressing for the triplets.

 

Since he’s such an accommodating guy, Stiles gets up on all fours with a sigh and crawls up his bed until he reaches the bedside table. From the drawer, he pulls a black buttplug and with practiced movements, he inserts it. All three brothers look at him with wide eyes, still sitting at the foot of the bed. Stiles throws them a crooked smile and laughs.

 

“Like you weren’t thinking it!” he teases.

 

Derek scowls, Derrick chuckles and Deryck blushes, but no one objects.

 

Stiles plops down on the mattress and pulls his blanket up before making grabby hands at the triplets. Within a few seconds he’s sandwiched in between the three brothers, cocooned in the warmth of their bodies. He notices that they all make sure to have skin on skin contact with him at all times, and he can’t help the happy smile spreading on his face.

 

He’s already drifted half to sleep when Derek rumbles contentedly and licks his neck. Stiles laughs and mumbles, “Werewolves are weird!”

 

The reaction he receives would have been the appropriate response to a bomb alarm. Derrick yells and falls off the bed with a thump. Deryck utters a sound that is reminiscent of a strangled bark and is off the bed and backed all the way into the corner before Stiles can even blink. Derek is frozen, but his expression is one of disbelief, dread and hurt. Like he’s sure Stiles is about to whip out the big guns to mow them all down. Not that he’d have anyidea how to eliminate even a single werewolf, let alone three!

 

He would have liked to be able to say he handled it sensibly and with consideration, but the picture the triplets present is quite hilarious. Instead of trying to calm them down, Stiles breaks into loud guffaws. He laughs until tears are streaming down his face and the brothers are looking at him with similar, disgruntled expressions.

 

“I’m sorry,” he gasps out, “I didn’t mean to spring it on you guys like this, I swear! I’ve known for a long time and I figured if we ever did become... um, _close_ , you’d tell me yourselves at some point.”

 

He sees Deryck throw his brothers a glance that seems to convey _‘I told you so!’_ , but Derek merely growls in answer and a part of the tension in the werewolf’s body loosens. Seizing the chance, Stiles snuggles up to Derek, who had pulled back to the edge of the mattress in his distress and sighs.

 

“I don’t mind! I actually think it’s pretty cool and I really wanna learn more about werewolves. Hey, is it true you guys mate for life?” Stiles asks excitedly.

 

Derek snorts and wraps strong arms back around him, while Derrick chuckles as he flops down on the other side of Stiles.

 

It’s Deryck who answers, “Yes, we do mate for life, but can we talk about this stuff later? I really want a nap!”

 

Stiles squirms because he never could let anything go.

 

“But, is it like, predestined or do you choose yourself or? How come none of you are mated?”

 

“It’s not predestined,” Derek rumbles from where he’s got his face smashed into Stiles’ neck, “We can choose, but there are instincts which tell us who’ll be more suitable.” He sighs and continues, “As for why none of us have a mate... Well, we all found our ideal mate early on and it caused quite a commotion in our pack, seeing as it’s one and the same person.”

 

Stiles’ stomach does a weird somersault and he forgets to breathe for a while. He’s sure they can hear his heart-rate skyrocketing out of control, but there’s nothing he can do about it. He always wondered why they let him tag along when they were younger. Why they never complained about having to put up with him and his overactive brain. Was it because they knew something he didn’t? Because of these werewolf mating instincts?

 

“Uh,” he squeaks, “I hate to be presumptuous, but are you talking about me, here? Because if you’re not, let me tell you, it’s really rude talking about your soulmate to the guy you just fucked sideways!”

 

All three of them growl, an almost subsonic sound vibrating in his chest, and suddenly they’re all really, _really_ close, pawing at him once again.

 

“We are,” Derek grumbles, “...talking about you, I mean. Now shut up and sleep!”

 

A smug smile creeps across Stiles’ face and he does nothing to stop it. This might look super weird from the outside, but from his vantage point, it’s all freaking awesome! It’s not everyday he finds out not only is his deepest, darkest fantasy going to come true, but his fucked up feelings are also reciprocated in full. Beyond full! He’s got three werewolves wishing to devote themselves to him for the rest of their lives. Holy fuck!

 

Stiles burrows deeper into the embrace of the brothers as a thought strikes him.

 

“Hey, perhaps you could fuck me while you’re wolfed out sometime!” he exclaims.

 

There’s a collective whine from the triplets and someone cuffs him on the head.

 

“Sleep!” they order and Stiles huffs a quick laugh and settles down, twisting around to give them all a soft goodnight kiss.

 

 

xXx

 

 

A wandering hand wakes Stiles up. He grunts in surprise, half sitting up in an attempt to figure out what’s happening. It’s dark, but the clock on his bedside table tells him it’s only just past nine p.m. The moon throws a faint, silver glow through the window, enabling Stiles to see his surroundings. Deryck is behind him, running his hand down Stiles’ lower back, across his buttocks and then a few fingers trail into the cleft. The werewolf pushes on the base of the plug, jostling it. Stiles moans quietly, pushing back against the fingers.

 

“Whassat?” Derrick mumbles as his head pops up from behind Derek. He takes a good sniff and then freezes. A wicked smile forms on his face and he whispers, “Oh...”

 

Stiles looks between all three brothers, not fully awake yet.

 

“What?” he asks blearily.

 

Deryck leans in close and bites at Stiles’ earlobe while his fingers grip the base of the buttplug and tug gently on it.

 

“Don’t you think we should take this out now?” he inquires, voice husky and low.

 

That’s all it takes for Stiles to snap to attention, his cock twitching with interest.

 

“Um, sure?”

 

A hand urges him until he’s on the mattress, face down, and Deryck settles between his legs. Derek and Derrick are sitting on each side of him, watching hungrily.

 

The fingers holding onto the plug pull steadily, pausing when Stiles tenses a bit. Right away, Derek’s warm hand starts caressing Stiles’ back in soothing patterns and he relaxes, the wide part of the plug passing by the muscle easily. As soon as it’s free, he can feel the come trickling out, sticky drops rolling along his perineum and onto his balls. Before he’s able to grumble a complaint about his already ruined sheets, a warm tongue is there, swiping across his hole. Stiles shouts in surprise, the noise morphing into a moan when Deryck shoves in, licking up the come he can reach. Using a pillow to prop himself up, Stiles twists his neck until he can see what’s going on. When Deryck pulls back, his chin decorated with pearly white, Derek leans in and licks Stiles’ balls in swift strokes before moving up and eating the come right out of his ass. Derrick whines and actually fucking headbutts his brother to get a go himself.

 

“Oh my... fucking _God_!” Stiles moans. “You three... _oh yes_... are killing me! I can’t... _fuck!_ I can’t believe this... Shit, I’m gonna explode! Literally!”

 

Someone chuckles - and by God, if Stiles ever finds out who, he is going to get revenge - but a hand sneaks under his belly to grab his cock, stroking it leisurely. They continue to suck and lick at him, even delivering the occasional bite to his ass cheeks until he’s almost sobbing with it. Then, they flip him over and Derek swoops down to suck his dick as Deryck and Derrick abuse his nipples. Stiles is pretty sure his brain has melted into goo at this point, the pleasure tearing through him uncontrolled. He comes in an embarrassingly short time and Derek swallows it all down, licking his lips afterward with a triumphant expression. Derrick growls and launches forward, grabbing his brother’s face and clashing their mouths together. The kiss turns open-mouthed and filthy real fast and Stiles groans, his spent cock twitching feebly. It looks like Derrick is trying his very best to suck the come back out of his brother’s mouth, both of them whining into it. When Derrick pulls back, he sighs and grumbles about not getting enough of a taste. Both Derrick and Deryck pout until Stiles reminds them they can have as much as they want. He just needs a little time to recuperate.

 

They’re all well on their way to the land of dreams when Stiles jerks awake with an “Oh my God!”

 

Three sets of golden eyes focus on him immediately and he continues, “What about my dad? Do you wanna leave before he gets home?”

 

He tries not to sound needy.

 

The triplets glance at each other, performing some kind of silent communication for a few moments.

 

“Well, if you want us out,” Derrick says, his tone hesitant, “but we don’t mind either way.”

 

Stiles looks back and forth between them and finally smiles, snuggling back into the sheets.

 

“Okay, stay then,” he mumbles. The werewolves settle in around him again and someone nuzzles their nose in behind his ear, licking a stripe across the delicate skin there.

 

“Weirdos,” Stiles grumbles, trying to hide his stupid smile.

 

 

xXx

 

 

As it turns out, Stiles had not needed to worry so much about his father’s reaction to his attraction to the triplets. When the Sheriff comes home after the barbeque and pops his head into his son’s room to say goodnight, he’s met with the sight of three Hale boys wrapped around Stiles like very clingy koala babies. Very _big_ , mean looking koala babies.

 

He mutters, “I don’t wanna know!” and retreats.

 

Next morning his dad wakes all four of them up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Stiles attempts to nag him about the unhealthy choice of food, mostly in order to get the attention away from himself. The Sheriff merely gives him a sharp look and asks if he should be hauling his son’s bedfellows in for a nice, little interrogation about sex with underaged boys. Stiles instantly clamps his mouth shut; he knows a lost battle when he sees one. He’s turning eighteen in a few months, anyway.

 

The Sheriff may make some thinly veiled threats involving his gun, but he doesn’t forbid Stiles from seeing the triplets. Nor does he express any real discomfort with Stiles’ choice of boyfriends, which is a real surprise.

 

When Stiles has said goodbye to the Hale boys with an awkward, four-way hug and various kisses, he goes back inside. He kind of expects his dad to start the safe sex and alternative lifestyle preaching, but the Sheriff merely smiles a little hesitantly and asks who’s going to make dinner.

 

 

xXx

 

 

It takes awhile for the citizens of Beacon Hills to get used to seeing the Hale triplets draped all over Stiles. The town enjoys gossip after all. Eventually, it’s just a part of the scenery, though. They no longer draw any attention when all four of them walk down the main street, go grocery shopping or have lunch at the diner together.

 

Whenever the Hales are having a get-together or party, they send an invite for Stiles and sometimes his dad, too. When there’s a barbeque at the Stilinski household, the Sheriff automatically invites Derek, Derrick and Deryck, all in one go.

 

They might not fit into any norms, but they make it work. ‘Normal’ is hugely overrated anyway, or so Stiles thinks.

 

 

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed folks, and I'd be eternally grateful if you'd leave kudos and a comment if you liked it :D


End file.
